Golden Freddy
Golden Freddy '''(nazywany również '''Yellow Bear.' '''Taka nazwa widnieje w plikach gry, tak nazywa go też Phone Guy w Five Nights at Freddy's 2) jest jednym z antagonistów, a także specjalnym animatronikiem w obydwu częściach gry, ze względu na jego tajemniczość. Five Nights at Freddy's 1 'Wygląd' Jego kostium ma złoty kolor, Golden Freddy jest także pozbawiony oczu, ale poza jumpscarem ma małe, białe zierenice, co może świadczyć o braku endoszkieletu. Ma ciemnoniebieską muszkę, w odróżnieniu od oryginalnego Freddy'ego, który posiada czarną. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się można spostrzec w jego ręce mikrofon, a w oczach dwie niewielkie, białe kropki. Prawdopodobnie jest to prototyp, Freddy'ego, bądź starsza wersja Freddy'ego. Jego ręce leżą odwrócone dłońmi do góry. Szczęka wisi otwarta, a głowa jest bezwładnie przechylona w prawą stronę. Jest przedstawiony w pozycji siedzącej, zgarbiony, jakby był martwy. 'Zachowanie' Sprawdzając kąt na CAM 2B, gracz widzi plakat na ścianie. Może mieć on trzy wersje: podstawowego Freddy'ego, zniekształconego, bądź przybliżenie głowy Golden Freddy'ego. Gdy gracz patrzy na plakat, może usłyszeć śmiech, przypominający śmiech dziecka. Jeśli gracz zobaczy plakat Golden Freddy'ego, a następnie wyłącza ekran, Golden Freddy będzie już czekał na niego. Jego wygląd powoduje halucynacje, takie jak wyświetlanie zbliżeń głów animatroników z napisem "IT'S ME". Będzie czekał chwilę, po czym zaatakuje, co spowoduje crash gry. W przeciwieństwie do innych animatroników, ten nie daje żadnych oznak bycia w biurze. Całkowicie ignoruje drzwi, pojawi się nawet, kiedy są zamknięte. Jego atak nie wygląda tak, jak innych antagonistów: gracz widzi zbliżenie na jego głowę, pokrewny obrazom halucynacji Mike'a, a także słyszy dźwięk przypominający rzężenie. ] W momencie, gdy gracz go widzi, musi szybko spojrzeć na monitor, nim Golden Freddy zaatakuje. Taka czynność spowoduje zniknięcie owego przeciwnika. Gracz ewentualnie może unikać patrzenia na obraz z kamery CAM 2B, co uniemożliwi pojawienie się Golden Freddy'ego. 'Teorie' * Istnieje teoria mówiąca, że Golden Freddy to jedynie halucynacja Mike'a. Potwierdza to również niemożność ustawienia inteligencji Golden Freddy'ego podczas Custom Night. Co więcej, Golden Freddy wydaje się mieć na głowie takie same odciski rąk, co oryginalny Freddy. Gdy pojawia się on w biurze, nie ma żadnego wizerunku na monitorach, ponadto, gdy gracz zostanie przez niego zaatakowany, gra po prostu się crashuje. * Uważa się, że jest on starszą wersją Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, a kolor futra spowodowany jest zestarzeniem się kostiumu. * Golden Freddy jest uważany za piąte zabite dziecko. Dowodem jest minigierka "daj dzieciom życie" w której sterujemy marionetką. 'CiekawostkiKategoria:PostacieKategoria:FnafKategoria:Animatroniki * Tuż przed jego pojawieniem się słychać wysokie chichotanie, brzmiące podobnie jak chichot dziecięcy. * Gdy gracz patrzy na Golden Freddy'ego, słychać dziwny, zniekształcony, mamroczący hałas, przypominający rzężenie. Jest on spowolnionym jumpscarem pozostałych antagonistów we FNAF 1 Pojawiają się przy nim halucynacje. W plikach gry nazywa się on "robotvoice". Głos słychać również po odebraniu telefonu podczas piątej nocy. * Kompletnie potwierdzone tłumaczenie brzmi: "…the application of electric currents or heavy pressure. I looked around the room at the numerous inventions, eloquent testimony of a tireless ingenuity. It is lamentable that mass agricultural development is not speeded by fuller use of your marvelous mechanism. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the…" Jest to fragment książki The autobiograpfie of Jody * Inne animatroniki mogą zaatakować nawet, gdy jest on w biurze. * Kiedy atakuje Mike'a, hałas przez niego powodowany jest zwykłym, lecz bardzo spowolnionym dźwiękiem ataku. * W pierwszej części, w wersji 1.13 po ustawieniu inteligencji animatroników na kolejno: 1-9-8-7, wyskakuje jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego, który crashuje grę. Zostało to wprowadzone przez Scott'a, przez pogłoski o The Bite of '87 i o tym, że po ustawieniu w ten sposób inteligencji gra będzie mieć kolejne zakończenie. Twórca gry chciał w ten sposób zdementować owe pogłoski. * Freddy ma odciski ręki, prawdopodobnie dziecięcej, na twarzy. Golden Freddy ma takie same. * Wiele teorii mówi, że kolor jego futra miał być zbrązowiały od słońca. * Podczas gry, jeśli przyjrzeć się dokładnie, w jego oczach widać małe, białe źrenice. Podczas ataku ich jednak nie ma. Może to udowodnić jego wizerunek z mini-gry. * Ekran ataku Golden Freddiego jest taki sam, jak ekran halucynacji normalnego Freddy'ego z przekrwionymi oczami, jedyne różnice to kolor i brak oczu tego pierwszego. * Jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego istnieje w mobilnej wersji gry, jednakże działa on w inny sposób. Gracz nie będzie mieć żadnych halucynacji, a gra nie crashuje dosłownie. Odkąd nie pojawia się on w mobilnej wersji, jedynym sposobem na zobaczenie go tam jest ustawienie w Custom Night: 1-9-8-7. * Jego plakat się nie pokaże, jeśli w West Hall Corner znajduje się Bonnie. * Podczas nocy 4, gdy kończy się wiadomość od Phone Guy'a, słychać krzyk jumpscara Golden Freddy'ego. * Stroje Golden Freddy'ego z FNaF i FNaF 2 różnią się od siebie kolorem, jumpscarem, i uszkodzeniami. Golden Freddy z FNaF nie ma wystających kabli, gdy jest u nas w biurze możemy zobaczyć u niego małe, białe źrenice. * Możliwe jest pojawienie się Golden Freddy'ego w Biurze, chociaż w CAM 2B nie ma jego plakatu. * Niektórzy twierdzą, iż kapelusz i muszka znajdujące się w piątym teaserze do Five Nights at Freddy's 4 należą do Golden Freddy'ego, jednak u niego te elementy są granatowe. ''Galeria'' 540.png 548.png Golden freddy1.png GoldenFreddyDoll.png Fnaf2 golden freddy down the hall by halodude356-d86vgqe.png Golden_Freddy_Death.gif GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigamesLitEyes.png GF_Icon.png Namnlösadadawdad.png freedy.jpg Golden Freddy Sprite.gif|GF w Minigrze FNAF3 Screenshot 2015-01-02-14-55-44.png Golden Freddy Sprite.gif Five Nights at Freddy's 2 '''Golden Freddy '''występuje również w drugiej części gry. Gra tam bardziej aktywną rolę. Tym razem jego inteligencja może być ustawiona w Custom Night. ''Wygląd'' Golden Freddy jest w gorszym stanie, brakuje mu lewego ucha, ma ubytki w kostiumie, jego futro wydaje się być ciemniejsze. Podobnie jak w przypadku reszty starych animatroników, z jego ramion i miejsca po uchu wystają kable, futro przygasło, nie ma też niektórych kawałków kostiumu. W odróżnieniu od jego wyglądu z pierwszej części, wydaje się być on krótszy, jego kapelusz jest całkowicie czarny, niewidoczne są zupełnie źrenice i wygląda na to, że nie posiada żadnej muszki, choć może być ona jedynie zasłonięta przez obwisłą szczękę. ''Zachowanie'' Aktywuje się on jedynie w szóstej nocy oraz w Custom Night. Nie pojawia się już jego plakat, nie wiadomo, gdzie jest miejsce startu, bo ten od razu pojawia się w biurze albo w korytarzu, w podobnej pozycji, jak w pierwszej części, lub po prostu jako przybliżająca się głowa. Po pojawieniu się w biurze, jego ciało znika, a atakuje sama głowa, jeśli gracz nie zacznie przeciwdziałać. Aby gracz przetrwał, musi nałożyć maskę, nim ten zmaterializuje się w biurze, albo migać latarką, gdy ten jest w korytarzu. Golden Freddy nie crashuje drugiej części po śmierci gracza. ''Ciekawostki''' * W odróżnieniu od pierwszej części, w drugiej części gry Golden Freddy nie ma żadnych źrenic. * Jeszcze bardziej wydaje się być czymś w rodzaju zjawiska paranormalnego, bądź halucynacji, gdyż podczas gry może zniknąć, a jego jumpscare to latająca głowa. * Podczas nocy szóstej Phone Guy wspomina o Incydencie z Zaginionymi Dziećmi, podczas którego użyto kostiumu Golden Freddy'ego. Jest to co najmniej dziwne, ponieważ wychodzą z niego przewody, co ujawnia, że musi mieć w sobie jakiś mechanizm nawet po wyjęciu endoszkieletu i używanie takiego kostiumu byłoby zbyt trudne. ** Oznacza to więc, że jego wystąpienie w pierwszej części to halucynacja Mike'a, ponieważ widzi go w idealnym stanie, z endoszkieletem. Jest możliwość, że oryginalny kostium Golden Freddiego został zniszczony razem z nowymi animatronikami po zakończeniu fabuły drugiej części gry. ** Wielu jednak sądzi, że zabójcą był inny animatronik, co wynika z przebłysków (zabójcą był Phone Guyhttp://pl.five-night-at-freddy.wikia.com/wiki/Purple_Guy w stroju Springtrapa. ** Istnieje możliwość, że Golden Freddy w Five Nights at Freddy's 2 to pusty kostium. Phone Guy wspomina o tym, że kostiumy są pełne przewodów, co może wyjaśniać czemu niektóre jeszcze wychodzą z jego kostiumu. Popiera to fakt, że kostiumy są większe niż same endoszkielety. * Na początku trailera Five Nights at Freddy's 2 widać rysunek, na którym Złoty Freddy z oczami endoszkieletu pojawia się, by zaśpiewać. ** Ten sam rysunek pojawia się w Biurze po prawej stronie pokoju nad Prawym Szybem Wentylacyjnym. ** Może to popierać możliwość używania Złotego Freddiego po otwarciu nowej pizzerii, a przynajmniej zanim został odsunięty razem ze starymi animatronikami. * Jest jedynym animatronikiem, którego Jumpscare to ''jedynie jego twarz. Tyczy się to obu gier. * Podczas gry można zobaczyć goły endoszkielet. Niektórzy sądzą, że jest to endoszkielet z kostiumu Golden Freddiego, ponieważ prawdopodobnie tak samo jak on jest tylko halucynacją. * Podniesienie monitora nie powstrzyma go przed zabiciem gracza. * W przeciwieństwie do pierwszej części, nie crashuje gry podczas swojego Jumpscear'a. * Na urządzeniach mobilnych zamiast powoli zanikać po założeniu maski znika od razu. * W "Give Gifts, Give Life" przed Jumpscare'em Golden Freddiego na ułamek sekundy natychmiastowo na środku ekranu pojawia się piąte dziecko. ** To dziecko mogło być włożone do kostiumu Złotego Freddy'ego po tym, jak zabójca skończył go używać. * W "SAVE THEM" pojawia się w losowych pokojach. * Został oficjalnie nazwany Golden Freddym dopiero w drugiej części gry podczas ekranu w Custom Night. W pierwszej części, w plikach był nazywany "żółtym misiem" . * Mimo iż jest uznawany za halucynację, można modyfikować jego AI podczas Custom Night w drugiej części gry. Może to zaprzeczać powyższej teorii mówiącej o tym, że jest halucynacją. * Na urządzeniach mobilnych po opuszczeniu monitora rusza się odrobinkę w lewo, po czym zaczyna zanikać. * W drugiej części gry jego krzyk jest lekko głośniejszy i ostrzejszy niż u pozostałych. * Golden Freddy jest jednym z pięciu wersji Freddy'ego. Pozostałe to Freddy Fazbear, Toy Freddy, Shadow Freddy i Phantom Freddy. * Nie wyłącza światła gdy wchodzi bądź wychodzi z korytarza. * Jedynym momentem w którym stoi jest przerywnik po nocy trzeciej, gdy stoi koło Bonnie'go i Chici. Używa zmodyfikowanej wersji swojego modelu, gdyż ma wtedy dwoje uszu. * Jest jednym z pięciu animatroników, które nie pojawiają się w szybach wentylacyjnych. Pozostałe to Freddy Fazbear, Toy Freddy, Foxy i Marionetka. * W wersji mobilnej w trybie 10/20 GF może atakować gracza nawet nie pojawiając się w biurze ani na korytarzu. Nie wiadomo czy to jest błąd czy nie. * Być może był on animatronikiem w pierwszej restauracji. * Być może jest to jedynie halucynacja, bo Phone Guy nie wspomniał o nim w ogóle. * Najprawdopodobniej jest to zapasowy kostium Freddiego przemalowany na złoto. Potwierdzają to jego nogi które nie wydają się być złote, lecz brązowe. * Jego przewody wystające z kostiumu są w kolorach flagi Ameryki. Kategoria: Niedźwiedzie Kategoria: Animatronikiz FNaF 1 Kategoria: główni antagoniści Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Fnaf Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:FnaF 3 Kategoria:Halucynacje Kategoria:Easter eggi Kategoria:Tajemnicze postacie Kategoria:Odpowiednicy Freddy'ego http://pl.five-night-at-freddy.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Freddy http://pl.five-night-at-freddy.wikia.com/wiki/Teorie_i_plotki Kategoria:Yellow Bear Kategoria:Animatroniki z FNaF 1 Kategoria:Animatroniki z FNaF 2 Kategoria:CAM 1 Kategoria:CAM 2 Kategoria:CAM 3 Kategoria:CAM4 Kategoria:CAM5 Kategoria:CAM1 Kategoria:CAM2 Kategoria:CAM3 Kategoria:CAM6 Kategoria:CAM7 Kategoria:CAM8 Kategoria:CAM( Kategoria:CAM10 Kategoria:CAM9 Kategoria:CAM11 Kategoria:CAM12 Kategoria:CAM13 Kategoria:CAM14 Kategoria:CAM15 Kategoria:Misie Kategoria:Animatrony z fredbear family diner Kategoria:Pomoc